The invention disclosed herein pertains to a sign that is useful to display menu items in places such as in fast food restaurants, for example, although the sign has many other point-of-purchase applications as well. The new sign is particularly advantageous where prices and the names of items on display at the point-of-purchase may be updated frequently and/or where the merchant would appreciate being able to produce different effects with a sign as opposed to being restricted to using it in a single dedicated manner.